Point Nemo
by Mille17
Summary: Genevieve's departure was disrupted by the pirate ambush. Tragically, she became a cast away into an isolated island called "Point Nemo". Hoping that anyone would come to rescue her, she fought starvation and boredom. But little did she know that the island was the furthest point from any other landmass...and the residents of the island are the ones she never expected to meet.
1. INTRODUCTION

_**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is my first fan fiction for my new favorite band, Gorillaz. I was inspired by their creative views and talents. After I've learned everything about them, especially the creators, Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, I was so amazed by their hard work, diligence, and eccentric yet brilliant ideas which lead them to incredible success. But these past few years, I've never heard about them anymore. They say the cartoon band was in hiatus for now, due to the creators' parted ways. But still, I'm happy for them. **_

_**Anyway, this fanfic I've created is set during their process of album 'Plastic Beach". And I made myself an original female character for the story. I wanted to elaborate what it feels like to live in an isolated island together with the band, as well as the peculiar lifestyle of everyone who resides on it. **_

_**So for anyone who is also Gorillaz fans or G-fans, I hope you'll like this.**_

* * *

**INTRODUCTION:**

In a seaport somewhere in Europe, people were gathering around for the cruiser ship's departure. A lady in white dress pulls her black luggage and makes her way through the crowd. She was one of the passengers of the enormous sea ship called "M. Harriet". As she looked down at her wristwatch, it was exactly 9:00 am. She sighed and brusquely walked through the bridge which leads to the entrance of the ship, where other passengers are boarding as well. She took her passenger's ticket from her pocket and spontaneously gave it to the ship crew who guards the entrance and lets her pass. She goes in and a cabin crew approached her.

"How can I be of service?" He says courteously.

The lady showed her ticket room, "First Class, please?"

The crew nodded, "Oh, yes. Please come with me and let me help you with your luggage, Ma'am."

The lady smiled and handed her luggage to the serviceable man and she followed his lead.

They walked through random people who were busy doing their own business; an old couple asking for the assistance of a female crew, a young boy playing around who were being chased by her worried mother, an irate rich man who complains about a young cabin boy's clumsiness and a girl in odd mask declining a ship crew's offer of assistance. The lady looked twice to the masked girl but her attention was interrupted by the cabin crew.

"Please come in, Ma'am." She looked at the man who's offering her to come in an elevator.

"Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman." The lady said in amazement and goes in. The cabin crew just smiled and pressed the circular button on the side part of the lift and the double doors closes with a _ding_. Whilst the lift is going up, the lady stared on the space and having some thoughts. The cabin crew noticed her in deep thoughts and examines her radiant face. She was indeed a lovely lady. He wondered what her race is. Is she a Brazilian? A Mexican? An English woman? Or maybe perhaps a half American and half Greek? He couldn't tell…When the lady looked at him, he quickly turned his head to the other direction in shame. She only grinned at the man's shyness. As the elevator made it to the First Class, the man escorted the lady through the main lobby. The place was very luxurious. The wallpaper had beautiful drawings and paintings, floors were polished and covered in silky carpet, elegant furniture around and expensive chandeliers on the ceilings. Time passes by and the two were already in a long corridor, and the cabin crew showed her the designated room for her. She thanked the man's kind service and she received back her luggage. "Are you sure you want to carry the luggage on your own, Ma'am? If you want, I'll help…" She heard him asked, yet she insisted, "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

The man understands, "Alright, Ma'am. Give us a call if you need our service. Have a NICE DAY!" He bowed to her respectively and left. The lady pulled her luggage into her cabin room and closed the door.

'_Thank God, I'm here.'_ She sighed in relief.

Her room is simple, but suits enough for someone in high class.

When she's done unpacking her things, the lady observes the blue sea outside of the window whilst the ship is sailing. She began having thoughts.

Departing wasn't really her decision in the first place. She only did it to run away from her supposed marriage which her adoptive father harshly commanded her to do so. When the time has come to her betrothal to the man she never even knew, she made a plan of escape and not even turning back.

Genevieve Bellie grew up in a very rich and conservative family. Her step father owns a huge manufacturing company of electronic auto parts. His business was always successful these past years and he had built ten branches in some continents of Europe. Everyone may say she's so lucky to have an easy, satisfying life. But Genevieve never really was. In her entire life, she and her known family were never even close and with that, she's always treated unfairly. Worse, her step father disinherited her, thinking she would take advantage of his fortunes and for another reason; she wasn't really part of the family. She had half-sisters, on the other hand, whom she never felt any signs of affection from them. They keep bullying her, saying she was an illegitimate child of their mother who died because of an illness a long time ago. Grown tired of her family's endless judgmental approach and mistreatment, she had earned lots of money with the help of her colleagues and the servants of his step father, whom became her friends as well. And after her graduation in college, she leaves the mansion the night her step father and half-sisters were away. Her loyalty and her hope of being loved back had finally fizzled out.

And here she is, in M. Harriet, free as a bird. Her plan worked smoothly. It doesn't even matter where this ship is going. What's important now is that she's far away from the home of snobbish monsters where she was raised and lived for a long time. She was now a full grown woman who learned how to take care of herself. In fact, she was independent and flexible, and she knows how to provide her needs, unlike her whiny and bratty half-sisters.

'_New place to live means new life…'_ She thought to herself.

She picked up her most beautiful dress in the closet and retouched herself. Thinking too much will only make her insane. Having some fresh air outside will make the bad memories go away.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_**I chose the name "Genevieve" for my OC which means "White Wave" and "Of the race of women."**_

_**-People with this name have a deep inner desire to inspire others in a higher cause and to share their own strongly help views on spiritual matter. They tend to be orderly and dedicated to building their lives on a solid foundation of order and service. They value truth, justice and discipline, and may be quick tempered with those who do not. Their practical nature makes them good at saving money, and at building things in the material. At times, they may seem overly cautious and conservative.**_

_**And I chose her surname "Bellie" which means, "Companion".**_

_**-People with this surname had the passion of helping others who are unable to defend themselves. Protecting the weak and innocent are their main purpose when it comes to civilization.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Catastrophe

**CHAPTER 1: Catastrophe**

Feeling mirthful in her newly found freedom, she traveled through the upper deck to check out the sky. It was beautiful. Cumulus clouds are forming and seagulls are gliding freely through it. She takes a sit to the nearest bench and started reading her favorite book.

"_**Rise of the Ogre".**_

'_My favorite band." _She thought and grinned to herself.

The lady didn't expect that she'll become a fan of the British Pop band, "Gorillaz". When she first heard their music during '90's, she doesn't much pay attention to their fame for the reason that she was too focused on her full time jobs, including working as a production operator in one of her step father's companies. But when she turned 30 and was fired from her job, she became curious of the band's success and why people loved them. She bought this autobiography book of the band and was astounded to it after she reads it. However, she deplores they're no longer around anymore, after what happened to their young guitarist who unfortunately died in their latest music video titled, "El Manana". Who would've done such depravity? How could they kill a kind, innocent girl? Gen hoped that justice will prevail someday.

Abruptly, she felt she was being watched by someone. When she puts down her book, she sees a mysterious girl sits calmly on a bench just in front of hers. Gen had seen her before, earlier this morning. She can't tell if she's staring at her or to her book because her face was covered in odd, cat-like mask. The slim girl had short cerulean hair. Her attire is simple; she had a red tie around her neck, a short white dress with red pockets on the sides of her body, a pair of white gloves on her hands and to her slim thighs down to her bare feet is a pair of striped stockings. The girl was surely unfamiliar to her, but Gen is having a nagging feeling. It doesn't make any sense but the girl is recognizable, but from where? Feeling anxious to the girl's strange aura, the lady stood up and left. Few minutes she was walking, Gen looks back if the girl's still staring…

And she is… Still on the bench and watching her walking away…

'_Okay…now that's odd'_. Thought the lady.

Later, she completely ignored her and moves to another area.

* * *

After having lunch in a fancy dining hall, the lady went back to her cabin room. As she's looking for her key in her purse, she heard a door creak from her behind. When she turned her head to look, her eyes widened to see the girl in mask comes out of the cabin room 13 in front of her. Gen is startled, and so does the girl who paused from her tracks. It was an awkward moment for the both of them. Realizing that the girl couldn't speak, the lady made the first move to greet her.

"Hi there." She said. "So we're uhm…neighbors, huh?"

The girl didn't say anything but she nodded.

"I see you were alone. You traveled to ship all by yourself?"

Again, the girl nodded.

Gen felt concerned. "Don't worry. We're the same." She patted the girl' shoulder much to the girl's surprise. "I'm sure you wanted to make new friends. My name is Genevieve. But you can call me Gen for short. What's yours?"

She waited for the girl's answer when someone called her. "Miss Genevieve!"

The lady turns her head to the right and saw a man at the bottom of the corridor. It was the British man she met back at the dining hall who keeps flirting at her. He ran towards her.

"Oh, George." Gen raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you..." He breathed heavily after running. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm…Why?" Asked Gen, hiding her hesitation.

George smiled, "I wanted to have a chat with someone who's lovely as you…"

"Well…George…I don't know…"

"I'll take that as a yes…I will meet you in the dining hall at 7:00 pm. See you there!" He said cheerfully and ran off.

"What?! But-…Oh, shoot…"

Gen sighed for not having the chance to decline his offer. She isn't really the type of woman who's excited about dates and socializing with random men. The truth is, Gen didn't like having suitors and being in a relationship is a hard thing for her.

Instantly, her mind snapped when she remembered the girl she's speaking with. But when she looked for her, she's gone already. The lady only shrugged and goes into her room to take a nap.

* * *

**DING! DING! DING!**

A sudden loud siren can be heard outside her room. Gen's peaceful nap was distracted.

She shifted in her bed irritably and massaged her pounding head. _"What's that noise for?"_

She looked at her wristwatch and it was 5:54 pm. _"WHOA! I slept that for too long?!"_

Gen quickly sat up and heard another tumult came outside the window. This time, it sounded like bombs and rapid fire of guns. Gen, who's starting to feel anxious, hastily runs to the window and witnessed jet planes flying through the orange sky. Horror came through her when the aircraft is actually shooting the cruiser ship! She went to her door and saw the other frightened passengers running in turmoil on the red lit corridors. Gen quickly drags her clothes and personal belongings out of her closet and shoved it down to her luggage.

"**ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS!"**

A loud, echoing PA can be heard around the ship.

"**THE M. HARRIET IS BEING ATTACKED BY PIRATES! WE ARE ANNOUNCING TO EVERYONE TO PLEASE QUICKLY EVACUATE YOUR ROOMS AND PROCEED TO OUR LIFEBOATS! I REPEAT! PLEASE EVACUATE YOUR ROOMS AND PROCEED TO LIFEBOATS IMMEDIATELY!"**

_**BOOM!**_

Gen shrieked when loud blasts of bombs trying to crash the ship. She closed her luggage, completely leaving some of her unessential things and turned out the room. She was about to follow the escaping passengers when she remembered the girl in mask. Gen feels worried and wanted to come to Room 13, but the cabin crew, who assisted her before, shoves her away to escort her to the lifeboats.

"NO MA'AM! YOU MUST LEAVE!"

"W-wait! The girl must be in there!" She yelled, but the man pushed her to the exit anyway.

* * *

People were escorted to the lifeboats in haste by the courteous and helpful ship men, not wanting to risk any of their passengers' lives. All of them were given a life vest for their safety. Thankfully, Gen was one of them and the lifeboat they've occupied is now sailing away from the wrecked M. Harriet. Fear is brewing over the people as they watch the enormous cruise liner sinking down to the sea surface. On the bright side, the pirate jets flew away after the ship's wreck. Apparently, it was the M. Harriet they were aiming, at least not the people.

Gen feels sad. She wondered what happened to the girl she unintentionally left alone, as well as George and the kind cabin crew. Did they make it out? Did they survive? Thinking about these questions made her brood over the loss of some friends. She only looked at the sunset to make her guilt and sadness to go away.

Suddenly, the beautiful orange sky is oddly covering in black clouds. Gen thought that night is coming too fast but in her shock, the black clouds were spinning around as if there's an incoming storm. Then it turned into fumes and it showered violently below the sea, creating massive waves from beyond and it hurled on the people's lifeboat. Everyone screams as they were thrown down to the water. Gen, meanwhile, made a yelp when she and her luggage were forcefully dipped into the cold sea. In explainable circumstances, a strange black figure hovering out of the pitch dark smog appeared in front of everyone's sight. It's not touching the sea surface as if it was a ghost. Its presence frightened the people. Its pitch cloak flowing freely on the space. Its red, ominous eyes are glowing in its black Gas Mask. This horrendous creature is obviously posing a threat. It stared down on the helpless people trying to swim away from danger. In a flash, the black ghost chose its first victim and teleported itself behind a ship crew who's trying to reach for his whistle blower to call for signal. Yet, the unlucky man is haplessly being eaten away by the black ghost. Gen witnessed the monster's horrifying act and hustled near the lifeboat. Since the lifeboat was tumbled down, she hides underneath it and clings to its wooden structure. Gen trembles in fear while hearing the other people being killed. Later, the yelps and cries had stopped. It became surprisingly quiet.

'_Was the monster's gone?'_

She wouldn't dare to peek …

But then…

A crippled hand grabs her left ankle and dragged her down deeper to the water! The black ghost's red eyes became dark under the sea as it stares to its last victim. Gen lets out a silent scream when the creature grips on her neck, and began tearing off her life vest as well as her dress. The poor lady couldn't hold her breath no more while the monster is cruelly taking her soul.

"_NO! NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! IT JUST CAN'T!"_

"_No…"_

Her energy and self-consciousness is now depleted…But all of the sudden, mysterious tentacles appeared out of nowhere and slashed away the darkness and binds the black ghost, preventing it from killing the lady. Gen's sight is fading away whilst the Gas Masked ghost is being constructed by various octopuses and another mysterious figure deliberately raised her up to the surface.

* * *

Sounds of gentle waves woke her up from her slumber. Gen slowly opens her eyelids, letting the moonlight shone directly through her sapphire eyes.

She realized she was lying on the lifeboat after gaining enough conscious.

"_That's odd…The boat's upside down before…Who could've put me here?"_

Her entire body is drenched and feels cold in the night wind. Probably, she would catch a cold anytime now. Gen wanted to sit up, but her body felt numb, as if her energy is drained. Then suddenly, something's moving under the waves. It's now coming towards the lifeboat she's occupying. Her first thought it was a killer whale or a dolphin…and unlikely a shark. Due to her body's resistance to move, she couldn't look what it is. Until, she sees appalling fingers grasps on the lifeboat's structure. It doesn't look like normal fingers of a human. Before she knows it, the owner of the fingers rises up from the sea water and its head peeked behind to look at her. The lady gasps when she saw the mysterious creature as it showed up. It wasn't the Gas Masked ghost who tried to kill her before, but it's more like a sea creature!

Even though it was a starlit night, Gen could see it has a figure of a human, but its head is abnormally huge, which is covered in some sort of a fish bowl, and on top of it are long, wet tentacles, slithering like snakes. Its skin is slimy and transparent which resembles to a jellyfish. And more oddly, the creature's wearing a white T-shirt with a big icon which reads "E". It was staring at her, Gen could tell that because it's not wavering and even its face is dark inside the fish bowl.

But without warning, the creature closely observes her, almost few inches towards her face. Gen widened her eyes and gasps to see its face behind the aquatic fish bowl. Its face is disturbing! It had several violet lumps on its forehead to beyond its chin. Its eyes are circularly bog and its teeth are enormous, as if it's ready to bite her off…or perhaps it was just smiling at her…?

Couldn't bear her fear anymore, Gen faints, much to the creature's confusion.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_**The black ghost is the Boogieman/Sun Moon Stars who's after Murdoc's soul after he made a pact with him. Gen saw how he eats people alive by using his darkness.**_

_**The sea creature is the Evangelist. I saw its appearance on the Gorillaz website and I have to admit I was a little disturbed by it. But since I'm a loyal fan of Jamie and it was him who drew it, I'm lovin' it!**_

_**The girl in mask is obviously Noodle. Gen never had the chance to see her shooting down the pirates when she's evacuating and it was Noodle who's the last passenger who got out of the ship.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Outcast

**CHAPTER 2: Outcast**

Gen gasps loudly and sat up. In haste, she looked around to see if there's the sea monster anywhere, yet none.

'_Last night….Was it all just a dream?' Did I really saw a monster?'_

In her realization, she was still on the lifeboat. It was drifting off by the light waves of the sea. The weather seems fine, but as she was sailing further, a strange thick fog is approaching on her lifeboat's way. She wanted to know what time is it, but the wristwatch she's wearing is filled with water. Probably it's broken. So she detached her watch and throws it away to the sea.

Gen looked everywhere if there are any signs of ships or any survivors of M. Harriet. But it seems it was only her, alone in the sea.

The lady slouched in despair. She didn't expect this could happen to her. Definitely, her half-sisters would be laughing if they've heard about her condition right now, especially that she had lost her luggage which contains all of her valuable things, including her VISA, Passport, clothes, important documents and even her favorite book, '**Rise of the Ogre'.** It was one of her precious things that made her happy, but now it's gone. She pressed her knees into her chest, staring at her flip flops she wore during the ship disaster. Her mind is like the fog surrounding her. If she will be stuck here on the lifeboat to starve and die and all of her plans on pursuing a new life will be in vain, so be it. But one thing's for sure, she had no regrets of leaving her former home. This sad fate is much better then to stay forever in her fake family's mansion while following their rules and desires like a loyal puppy.

And so, she stays calm and thinks positively. Maybe there's a cargo vessel somewhere…Or a helicopter flying through the sky, or….or…

**FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!**

Gen looked at her right where the sound came from. She sees a seagull on the wooden handle of the lifeboat's oar. Its head is twitching when it sees her.

'_A bird? If there's a bird, then that means…THERE'S AN ISLAND NEARBY!'_

Relief had washed over her and excited that she will be able to get help. She happily stares at the seagull, yet there's something wrong about this bird. She wasn't a veterinarian but from what she observes, the seagull looked weak and unhealthy. She could tell that to its filthy plumage and its depressed eyes. Gen wondered what happened to it.

"…If you're looking for an island, Ma'am, follow me…" Said the Seagull with its weak voice.

The lady was stunned! Did that bird ACTUALLY spoke to her!? She watched the seagull flew to the direction where the island could be. Gen blinked, pinched her forearm and slaps her cheeks with her hands, trying to make herself wake up. _'Was it just my imagination? Oh, God…Maybe it's because of my hunger! I haven't eaten for hours! I have to sail now!'_

She decides to forget all of her thoughts and quickly held the oars to begin rowing. She wanted to follow the seagull's trail but the oars were quiet heavy and due to her weak energy she was unable to sail faster. For unexplainable reasons, there is some sort of strong current on the sea, and her lifeboat is being forcefully dragged into the way where the seagull went. Few minutes later, behind the thick fog of the sea, the lady finally found her destination.

Gen felt so amazed to see an eccentric looking island she's approaching. Its shape had a striking resemblance to a mushroom cloud from a detonated atomic bomb. She could clearly judge the island as her lifeboat gets closer; it had a tall pink hill and on top of it stands a white building which is similar to a Playboy mansion, with various coconut trees grew tall on the sides of it. Meanwhile on the lower part of the island, if she wasn't mistaken, there's a dock where there might be boats on it, mini shacks on the edge part and lighthouse not far from the island. Surely, someone lived there and she might ask for food, shelter and more importantly, clothes. Honestly, she really needs a bath since the sea water is starting to get itchy in her skin. Gen used all of her strength to paddle to the nearby shore, avoiding some floating plastic objects that get in her way, and with the help of the current, she managed to get there in instant. The lady sighed in relief, wiping her perspired forehead. She took off her flip flops and leaves it in the lifeboat. In her every steps, her delicate feet were dusted in pink sand. In case she needs the lifeboat again, she hid it beneath the shrubs to make sure no one would steal it. Then, she looks around. Literally, the island is almost covered in pink and she wondered why. Whilst exploring, there's a dock nearby where she sees a four passenger light plane on it. It could be very useful indeed for transportation to go back to society. She'll come to it when the time's right. First, she needs to find the owner or residents of the island to ask for their help. Whilst her mind is floating, she noticed a toolbox under a nearby coconut tree. When she bends and opens it, a complete set of fishing tools were inside. It will certainly be useful later on, so she hid under the shrub as well. Abruptly, a piece of torned paper fell to Gen's head. She picks it up from her wet hair and tried to read it but she couldn't understand the markings. _'Hmm…Maybe I'll need it later.' _The lady shrugged and puts it in one of her pockets.

Eventually, after a little exploration, she noticed the entrance of the building which is up to the staircase. She'll do the roaming later and ascend to the stairs quickly. There, she sees a residing Pelican and the familiar Seagull she encountered earlier. Seems it's not only the Seagull looks pitiful here, but also the Pelican which, in her observation, had swallowed a wrench and it was terribly stuck inside its throat. The birds must be very hungry and miserable just like her.

"Oh, you poor birds…" Said Gen in sad voice, "Don't worry. I'll give you some food when I get back, okay?" The lady promised before going to the entrance door.

Unexpectedly, the Pelican spoke, "Oh! Oh! Please give me a tasty fish! I want it so badly!"

Gen stopped from her tracks. Her eyes wide open.

"Oh, shut it, Pelican. I thought I told you not to keep quiet when she arrived. Oh, when will you ever shut up?…These past months, all you do is talk about yourself."

Gen's mouth agape. She hastily turns around to look at the weird birds.

"Oh, now look what you've done. The lady looks pale right now because of you." The Seagull scolded in its still lifeless voice.

"But I am really hungry!" The Pelican reasoned out. "I thought the shiny thing's delicious, but it taste like metal!"

Gen gasps. "You birds…CAN TALK?!"

"Of course, we do! We've been talking and talking here for many months!" the Pelican said in enthusiastically.

The Seagull sighed in depression, "Oh, Dear Lord….You're the only one who talks a lot, not me…Anyway, Miss…How did you manage to get here using only a lifeboat?"

Gen covers eyes, couldn't believe of what she's seeing. "I…I think I'm going mad! I'm losing my sanity…"

"Of course you are, Miss…Says the pessimistic Seagull. "We're all going mad here…Especially that were all trapped here in this plastic prison…"

The lady took a deep breath and sighed deeply. If she's going mad, she will kill these two birds with one stone. But she wouldn't do such cruelty and she never will. So, she lets go of her fear and anxiety towards these talking animals and made up her mind to cooperate with them. "Fine…If there are no other people here to talk to, then I have to talk with you guys…I wanted to ask, what is this place?"

"This darling is "Plastic Beach"! Or "Point Nemo" as everyone said." The Pelican answered jovially. "This island is the furthest point from any other landmass!"

"This place is made up of plastic garbage and pollution…" Added by the Seagull. "Oh, dear…I can't go on like this…By the way, you haven't answered my question earlier, Miss…How did you manage to get here?"

"It's a long story. I came here to ask for help to the owner of this island."

"Oh…That wasn't a good idea, darling…" The Seagull said.

"And why not?"

"From what we've heard, he's a Devil who likes to kidnap and torture people!" The Pelican warned.

The lady puts her hands to her chest in worry. "R-Really? Well…If there are no other options…I still have to talk to him…" Gen wanted to go to the entrance now. "It's been fun talking with you guys, but I should go now. I'll see you later."

She was about to enter the metal entrance door when the Pelican called out, "Oh, please don't forget to bring my fish! I'm really hungry!"

The lady sighs and hurriedly pushed the metal door to come inside.

* * *

Feeling stressed out, the lady leans her slender back to the cold walls. Talking to the birds is not really normal and if anyone sees her, they'll think she's going crazy. But no matter. She's out of their sight. When she's onto herself, Gen felt spooked. She had just entered, but the area here is undeniably creepy. Cracked concrete walls, flickering lights on the ceilings, dripping sounds of water coming from the broken pipes and random objects scattered on the dark floor. It's disturbing to see there's a dead White Shark lying with the objects, as if they were part of collections. A head of an insane looking pink rabbit, on the other hand, popping in and out of one of the huge pipes on the wall, but then it vanished quickly.

"THE LIFT!" Someone enthusiastically said in odd accent which made her jump.

"The lift, boss! The…Oh…"

Gen caught the sight of a short man in white formal attire who's just a few feet from her. His height is incredibly too short for a full grown man, the reason why she hadn't noticed his presence before.

"Oh, finally! A human I can talk with!" Gen approached the little man and kneel in front of him to converse.

"Do you know who's in charge of here?"

The man smiled, "Boss!"

She asks once again, "Great, uhm…How will I find him?"

"The lift!" He replied, still with a smile on his face.

"Ookaay…So where should I go? Are there any other people who live here aside from you?"

The man's smile vanished. He looked up at the ceiling as if he's thinking and then he said, "The lift, Boss! The lift!"

Gen was dumbfounded. "Oh…You can't understand or speak English…I'm so sorry. I'll just go to the lift then."

She passed through the man, ignoring his weird stare. There's an elevator in the middle of the area. She pushed one of the triangular buttons on the side and the doors were snapped open. Gen walks in the lift and the doors were automatically closed shut. The rough claustrophobic walls around the lift were vandalized, but that was the least of her concerns and examines the lift panel. Some of the buttons are not working while the other does. Randomly, she chose to push the Master Bedroom, since she wanted to meet the owner. Whilst the lift is going up, Gen lifted her head to relax herself, letting the light bulb on top of her shone through her closed eyelids. Having thoughts about this mystery owner makes her feel uneasy. But she took a deep breath.

'_Relax, Gen. The owner must be a nice person. He can help you with your problems.'_

As the lift made it to the floor, there's a short hallway leading to a metallic door with a steering wheel in its middle part. Again, there's garbage on the side but she ignored it. She came closer to the metal door to examine a red spray painted word on top.

No…It's not a word…It's a name…

"**MUDZ"**

''_Mudz'? What an odd name…' _She thought, but something clicked her mind.

"_**From what we heard, he's a Devil who likes to kidnap and torture people!"**_

After recalling the Pelican's warning, Genevieve thought deeply.

'_Mudz…I've heard this name before…Couldn't he be…No! That would be impossible! He and his band disappeared few years ago, and currently, no one knows about their whereabouts. Plus, there's no way that Demon Bass Player would plan to stay in a stuck up island like this one. I'm sure it's just a coincidence.'_

Gen knocked gently on the metal door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

No one answered.

'_Silly me. How could someone hear a knock from a metal door?'_

The lady turns the steering wheel and pushed the door open. Rusty sounds can be heard as the door slides through the floor. Much to her surprise, the Master Bedroom looks pleasant and comfortable. She took steps on the light colored carpet and for some reason, she feels at home. The Master Bedroom is horizontally long and huge enough for someone in high class. There's a pot of green palm standing on the floor for decoration. Beside it were a rowing machine and a yellow banana. On the edge of the room, a bunch of filthy cardboard boxes were disorganized and it was quiet a mess. On contrary, in the middle where a round table stood, a heap of different kinds of hat were placed upon it. The nearest object to it was a king sized bed, Gen, who's longing for a rest, hurriedly jumps to the bed and the mattress bounced a little. She can't help but to smile and feel good. But when her nose touched its blue sheets, her relaxed mood changed in haste.

'_UGH! IT REEKS! Smells like a year old sweat!"_

Gen jumps off from the smelly bed and remembers her aching stomach. It was growling for food. In a flash, she picked up the banana near the rowing machine and eagerly eats it. After swallowing its last remaining piece, she's still hungry. Gen checked around for more, started kicking the cardboard boxes on the edge and luckily, there are lots of bananas inside. Gen picks up the red glowing demon lamp which was on the top and puts it down on the floor. Happy like a child, she took few bananas and had her lunch.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I have to rest first to save some energy for my work. I already made some chapters about Gen's encounters with Murdoc, 2D, Dave and Cyborg Noodle. Don't worry I'll give an update after I'm done worrying about my work.**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Trapped

**CHAPTER 3: Trapped**

It was already 12:30 pm on the displayed Mickey Mouse clock beside the bed. Gen grabs an empty box and dropped all of the remaining banana peels in it to make it into a rubbish bin. She's a tidy person and because this place is not hers, she had to clean up her mess to show some respect to the owner.

Speaking of the owner, where could she find him? She wanted to owe an apology to him for eating most of the bananas without his permission, and more importantly, she needs his help.

The lady looked outside the huge windows. All she could see is nothing but blue. The sea and the sky feels like it was an endless bridge leading to an entrapment, and yet it was still too beautiful to look at. The owner must be having some pleasant time in here. Out of the blue, she caught the glimpse of the airplane on the dock. Gen wanted to ride in it so badly just so she could get back to the nearest lands, to start a new life. Maybe and hopefully, this 'Mudz' might give her a hand. Feeling time is running out, she walks out of the Master Bedroom and proceeds to the elevator. Examining the floor buttons, she chose the "Music and Study Room".

Once the elevator made it to the floor, Gen steps into the incredibly large room full of knowledgeable items including old books in shelves, a globe, picture displays of certain captains and a lot more. She also discovered that there are two other ways leading to another places. One, in the elevator shaft, there's a spiral staircase which leads to the Rooftop. It may be fun to go, but the stair on the middle is missing, which is much impossible for her to go up, and jumping to another stair is not a good option. Presumably, the missing stair was taken and hidden somewhere. And two, to her right side, is a gray double door with a sign which reads, "Music Room". Gen optimistically thought she could check the place a little more, but her interest in learning new things is interrupted when she heard loud banging noises somewhere. The lady tries to search where it comes from, but then it comes up with a man's yells saying, "HELP! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Then later it comes up with, "I'M STUCK HERE! I CAN'T GET OUT!"

Gen turns her eyes to the wooden bookshelf beside the gray double door. And she found what she's looking for.

A stranger keeps banging from behind the bookshelf which makes the lady feel nervous. She sneaks towards the shelf and surprisingly, the man stops banging, as well as his curse yells. Gen frowned and leaned her ear against the thick book to listen closely…

…

…

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The lady jumped and fondling her hurtful ear.

"I know someone's in there! I heard the floor creaked! 'Ere I am, callin' for help, and you don' even say anythin'!? Oi, I'm not that stupid, mate!"

Gen bit her lip by hearing the mad man's rough voice. She couldn't help but to imagine he's a dangerous one. ..And quiet familiar…

She's having thoughts of leaving him there, but if she did it, where else would she go? She may use her lifeboat with the fishing tool box and sail away from this island, but no doubt she'll be lost and will die alone. Feeling hopeless, she stayed where she was and responded awkwardly, "Uhm…hello?"

"Wot, 'Uhm, hello'?" The man said in annoyance, "We're not usin' landlines 'ere!"

Judging from his accent, he's English. If he came from England, how on earth did he get here? Gen fought the urge of being afraid and spoke to him, "Sorry. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Repeats the man. "It's Murdoc! Murdoc Niccals of Gorillaz! Best bassist and sexiest man in the world!"

The lady covered her mouth in shock. So the Master Bedroom she entered before was his! It was HIM after all! The Pelican's warning made sense! The self- proclaimed leader of the Pop band was the owner of this island. That's why his voice was familiar…She heard him several times in their live interviews. Gen may be one of their fans, but she's not that extremely devoted to the band yet. Still, he sounds hot and it gives her chills in some sort of excitement, but she sets it aside and wanted to talk to him professionally.

She cleared her throat. "So it's true. You own this island."

"Of course, 'twas… Who else would own this death trap other than me?" The irate man said. But suddenly, the tone of his voice turns sly…

"Say…You sound unfamiliar…And womanly…"

Gen replied, "Oh, yes. I came to this island this morning and-"

The lady's explanation was cut off when Murdoc snaps, "Is that so? Then who're you and wot're you doing in my island?! Did that bloody Boogieman sent you here to kill me!? Oh, I have a Cyborg to have your arse on fire!"

Gen crossed her arms and her face distorted in annoyance. Clearly, the bassist was starting to get her nerves, but she stays calm and spoke to him firmly.

"If you really want to know about me, fine. My name is Genevieve Bellie. I came to your island this morning when the ship I've boarded was sank by these Pirates. I don't know if there are any survivors from the incident apart from me. I had no other way to go so when I found your island, I stayed here and became a mere outcast. Whoever this Boogieman you're talking about, is I've never heard before…So please, Mr. Niccals…I need your help…"

After her brief explanation, Gen waited for the trapped man's reply. It took long minutes for him to answer. She doesn't know what's going on into his mind. He must be thinking of something.

Eventually, she heard him spoke back, "A woman…stuck on my island? After all these months? That sounds fun…I keep wondering what you will look like if I saw you in person…"

The lady felt a chill in her spine when she heard him snicker behind the bookshelf, as if he's up to something. He REALLY is Murdoc Niccals. She learned everything about the Demon Bass Player from the 'Rise of the Ogre' and clearly, he's a serial womanizer. A perverted creep who had slept with many women. She blocked all the negative thoughts and think of something. She wasn't that too attractive. Maybe he'll turn off when he saw her. She heard he's into hot women, not like bland and dorky ones like her. Yes…that would be right.

She deliberately changes the subject, "Listen, Mr. Niccals. I saw a plane outside your mansion and I need it to transport back to the lands. I don't know how to use it so…will you help me?"

"Not if you won't get me outta 'ere! I'm trapped in 'ere for days! The power supply was shut down and the mechanic wasn't doin' anythin' to fix it! And he's always expecting for my fortunes!"

Gen understands his rants and nodded.

"Alright. I'll tell you what. I'll go find this mechanic of yours and see if I can help to turn back the power supply. Where should I find him?"

"He's in the Engine Room. Probably, he's having troubles in fixing the machines…Sometimes I wonder if he really is a mechanic…And his pants always goes down. Now go already before we became skeletons! Oh, wait…I AM A SKELETON!"

Despite his haughty approach, Gen feels sorry for him. Definitely, he's suffering in starvation and boredom while he's in entrapment. Everyone might say he deserves it after all what the horrible things he had done in the past, but he's not worth it.

"Okay. I should leave then." The lady was about to do so when the trapped man called.

"Oh, and uh...feed my fish…But don't give them too much Flam or they'll get fat! I don't want to make another tank, y' hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. Just wait there, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're not going to steal my stuff, are you?" Interrogates Murdoc.

"Of course, not. I'm no thief."

"That's what thieves say when they were caught."

"Well, if you still don't trust me, then go ahead find another person to help you. My patience is wearing thin."

Murdoc snickers, "Your patience is wearing thin, or you? Because I would love to see you wearing transparent clothes if you're that lovely…"

"MURDOC ALPHONCE NICCALS, PLEASE! I'M LEAVING!"

"Oooh…impressive. You know my former name. "

The lady sighed, "Why not? I've read your book. 'Rise of the Ogre'?"

"Ah, of course! The Gorillaz autobiography! Best book I've ever written! Well…only book I've ever written…It just came out a couple of years ago, but y'know wot? I think I re-release it now. Maybe even update it. It's a fantastic tale! It should be compulsory in schools and…wait. Are you still there?"

Murdoc questions her presence when she's finally gone.


End file.
